


Circa 1937

by sadhomosexual



Series: Fluffy bingo prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Pre-serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Wakanda (Marvel), because we all know how infinity war ends, before they freeze bucky, kinda sad, steve gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhomosexual/pseuds/sadhomosexual
Summary: Bucky remembers part of his life with Steve before the war.Idk just short sweet and fluffy stucky before infinity war happens inspired by the new TFATWS clip from sebs instagram.part of a fluffy bingo for the space memories
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Fluffy bingo prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Circa 1937

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like this, it isn't super long but what can you do.

“I remember- part of it, before the war”. Steve looked at Bucky’s silhouette in the dark of their room in Wakanda. 

“What parts Buck “. Steve whispered thinking if he spoke any louder it would disrupt the little peaceful bubble they've been hiding in. 

“The us part”. Steve looked at Bucky with tears in his eyes, thanking every god out there for bringing his best guy back to him. “That's a pretty good part.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah it's a pretty good part Stevie”. Steve moved forward to where Bucky was sitting on the table. “Missed you jerk”. Bucky moved forward to cup his face. “Missed you too  punk”. 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_ When Bucky left for the docks at the ass crack of dawn, Steve was dog tired and running a fever. Bucky was resilient to leave but they needed the money for rent and Steve's meds. But on the way home Bucky picked up something hoping to make his day a little better.  _

_ “Steve. Stevie!” Bucky came barging in yelling for Steve. A small mmmh came from the couch. Bucky walked over to Steve to pet his hair out of his face. “Stevie, sweetheart. I got something special today”.  _

“ _ Mmmh buck ‘m tired. Later”. _

_ “You don't gotta do anything doll, just stay there”. Bucky gently moved Steve's head into his lap and dropped something in his arms. “Stevie, open your eyes a lil”. Steve opened his eyes and made a noise of confusion. “Buck, it's a book, what am i gonna do with a book”. Bucky smiled down at Steve. “ Not just any book, The Hobbit, I ordered it a few months ago from Mr. O’Shea down the street, y’know he owns the bookstore down on 4th”. Bucky spoke happily. _

_ “That still doesn't explain why you have it in front of me”. Steve spoke slightly annoyed but he was too tired to speak with aunty heat to his words. “ ‘Mma read it to you sweetheart’.  _

_ “Why”. Steve mumbled.  _

_ “Cause it’ll be fun, relaxing maybe”. Bucky whispered back.  _

_ “Mmh okay fine”. Bucky opened the book and continued to run his fingers through Steve's hair. Bucky started reading softly, whispering unto the quiet of their living room. “In a hole in the ground there once lived a hobbit”. Bucky read softly for hours, the sun had long gone down and Steve fell asleep hours ago. Bucky didn't stop reading, didn't stop running his fingers through hair caressing Steve's brow bone with his thumb. _

_ Hours later Steve woke up, the book finished long ago. He looked up to find Bucky staring down at him with so much love in his eyes Steve wanted to melt. Steve spoke a soft thank you to Bucky. “For what darlin’”. Bucky whispered to him.  _

_ “For always taking such good care of me even though I know I'm a pain in the ass, and for the book today. I don't remember most of it but the beginning was good”. Steve purposely looked away from Bucky so he didn't see the tears that he knew were pooling in his eyes. Bucky caressed his jaw lightly wiping away any tears that fell. “Anytime doll, I’ll read it to you again, just say the word”. Steve looked at Bucky for a moment. “Can we go to bed now, i'm still tired”.  _

_ Yeah Stevie, we can go to bed”. _

_ Bucky led Steve back to bed and checked his fever (it went down). Steve lay down and Bucky curled around him protectively.  _

_ Steve whispered i love you into his chest and Bucky whispered I love you back.  _

_ It was the best night's sleep that Bucky had in a damn long time.  _

_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Bucky looked back at Steve and ran his fingers along his jawline. “Steve?” 

“Yeah Buck?” Bucky paused for a moment debating whether or not he should carry on speaking.

“Do you think that you could read to me sometime”. Steve smiled gently at Bucky, love evident in his eyes. “Yeah, i think i could do that”. Steve got out of bed and walked to his dresser. He rummaged around for a few moments then held something up with a noise of triumph. “Stevie”. Bucky wined impatiently. “Yeah, yeah I'm coming you big baby”.

Steve got back in bed and rolled on top of Bucky. Steve held something up against his face and made a motion for Bucky to grab it. Bucky looked down at Steve with glassy eyes. He opened it to the first page to see if the note was still there. The pages were worn, torn and yellow. The pages were held together with tape and the cover was half torn. But there it was under the title of The Hobbit was the little note Steve left for Bucky before he left for basic.  _ Steve & Bucky 1937.  _

Bucky looked down at Steve and let out a choked laugh. Bucky’s words broke as he spoke. “How did you get this, I thought I lost it”. Steve let out a small chuckle. “I stole it from you after Azzano, then I bribed the Smithsonian to give it back to me before we went looking for you, been caryin in around with me since".

Bucky let out a small sob and Steve wipped away his tears with the pads of his thumb whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “Thank you, I never thought I’d see this again”.

“You’re welcome”. The two of them lay there in comfortable silence until Bucky whispered so softly that if it weren't for their close proximity Steve would’ve missed it.

“Steve- could you, could you, maybe read to me a little bit”.

“Yeah Buck, i can read a little bit”. Steve smiled softly and turned in the bedside lamp. Steve started reading softly running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Steve read for hours, he read until the sun came up and he birds started chirping and the goats started bleating.

When the book was finished the sun was up people were up but Steve and Bucky were just going to sleep. Steve put the book down and curled around a softly sleeping Bucky. He moved the hair out of his eyes and kissed his hairline whispering soft I love you’s into his hair just like Bucky did for him so many years ago.

Steve almost swore he heard a soft ‘ _ love you sweetheart’.  _ But that was no one's business but his own. 

once again it was the best night's sleep Bucky had in a damn long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it, its unbetad so all mistakes are my own  
> my tumblr: douggietheoat


End file.
